The number of older adults is projected to increase from 14 to 20%, reaching 69.4 million by 2003. Undernutrition is a common but under-diagnosed problem associated with increasing age, social isolation, and physical disability. Undernutrition in the older adult, if left untreated and undiagnosed, is associated with early admission into the nursing home, longer hospital stays, increased morbidity and mortality, and enormous health care costs. The purpose of this research study is to investigate underweight, community dwelling, older adult's (age 65 and older) understanding and implementation of recommendations for weight stabilization given to them by health care providers. The specific aims of this descriptive study are to: (1) Describe community dwelling older adults who are underweight; (2) Describe the underweight older adult's understanding of nutritional advice given by health care providers; (3) Identify nutritional strategies that older adults successfully implement. Data gathered in this study will provide important insights into factors that contribute to early diagnosis and intervention of undernutrition in community dwelling, elders. The goal is to assist health care professionals to know when and how to intervene to arrest undernutrition.